Timeline
The exact year and months of the most events are unknown/unconfirmed. This time includes the events of the Tales of Arcadia trilogy installments (''Trollhunters'', 3Below, and ''Wizards''), graphic novels, and books (not counting the 2015 original as it's confirmed to be non-canon). [Note: The titles in Bold means it's a graphic novel/book, "P" means "Prologue", and "E" means "Epilogue"] Unknown * Flashback in the beginning of "The Oath" 2600 BC * The beginning of [[The Book of Ga-Huel|'The Book of Ga-Huel']] 70 CE * Boraz the Bold's Void Visitation in [[The Book of Ga-Huel|'The Book of Ga-Huel']] (p. 54-58) 200 CE * Unkar the Unfortunate's Void Visitation in [[The Book of Ga-Huel|'The Book of Ga-Huel']] (p. 69-76) 501 CE * The majority of [[Age of the Amulet|'Age of the Amulet']] 816 AD * The beginning of [[The Way of the Wizard|'The Way of the Wizard']] 1297 AD * Flashback in the beginning of "It's About Time" and [[Angor Reborn|'Angor Reborn']] Unknown * The end of the prologue in [[Angor Reborn|'Angor Reborn']] 1620 * The majority of [[The Secret History of Trollkind|'The Secret History of Trollkind']] * The beginning of [[Welcome to the Darklands|'Welcome to the Darklands']] * Illusion seen in "For the Glory of Merlin" * Kanjigar the Courageous's 2nd Void Visitation in [[The Way of the Wizard|'The Way of the Wizard']] (p. 89-94) Unknown * King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's memories seen in "The Big Sleep" 1930s * Kanjigar the Courageous's 1st Void Visitation in [[The Book of Ga-Huel|'The Book of Ga-Huel']] (p. 122-128) 2016 (present) Late Winter * "[[The Adventure Begins|'The Adventure Begins']] (P-9)" and "Becoming: Part 1" * "Becoming: Part 2", "[[The Adventure Begins|'The Adventure Begins']] (10-E)", and "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?" * "Gnome Your Enemy" * "Waka Chaka!" and "Win, Lose, or Draal" * "To Catch A Changeling" * "Adventures in Trollsitting" * "Bittersweet Sixteen" * "Young Atlas" * "Recipe for Disaster" and "Claire and Present Danger" * "The Battle of Two Bridges" Early Spring * "Return of the Trollhunter" * "The Secret History of Trollkind" * "Mudslinging" * "Roaming Fees May Apply" * "Blinky's Day Out" * "The Shattered King" * "Airheads" * "Where Is My Mind?" * "Party Monsters" * "It's About Time" and "Wingmen" * "Angor Management", "A Night to Remember", "Something Rotten This Way Comes" and "[[Welcome to the Darklands|'Welcome to the Darklands']]" Mid Spring * "Escape from the Darklands" * "Skullcrusher" * "Grand Theft Otto", "KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!", and "Homecoming" * "Hiss Hiss, Bang Bang" * "[[The Book of Ga-Huel|'The Book of Ga-Huel']]" * "Hero with a Thousand Faces" and "The Felled" * "Just Add Water" and "Creepslayerz" * "The Reckless Club", "Unbecoming", "Mistrial and Error", and "In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King" * "[[Age of the Amulet|'Age of the Amulet']]" Late Spring * "Night Patroll", "Terra Incognita Part One", and "Terra Incognita Part Two" * "Mind Over Matter" and "Arcadia's Most Wanted" * "Bad Coffee" * "Beetle Mania" * "Collision Course" * "D'aja Vu" * "Flying the Coop" and "[[Arcadia-Con|'Arcadia-Con']]" * "So I'm Dating a Sorceress" and "The Exorcism of Claire Nunez" * "Parental Guidance", "The Oath", "For the Glory of Merlin", "[[The Way of the Wizard|'The Way of the Wizard']]", and "Party Crashers" * "In Good Hands" and "Lightning in a Bottle" * "A House Divided" and "[[Angor Reborn|'Angor Reborn']]" * "The Arcadian Job" * "Jimhunters" and "Truth Be Told" * "The Eternal Knight: Part 1", "Last Night on Earth", "The Eternal Knight: Part 2", and "Bad Omen" Early Summer * "Moving Day" * "Moonlight Run" * "Dogfight Days of Summer" * "Mother's Day" * "Ill Gotten Gains" * "There's Something About Gwen (of Gorbon)" * "Asteroid Rage" * "Luug's Day Out" * "The Fall of House Tarron", "The Big Sleep", and "Race to Trollmarket" * "A Glorious End, Part One" and "A Glorious End, Part Two" Category:Events Category:History